Deudas de Honor
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Había algo que solo él podía llevar siempre. Llevaba mucho más que la fe de unos cuantos ninjas. Llevaba el odio de generaciones y la venganza que clamaba su sangre. Tal vez aún no era tiempo de cobrar aquella deuda. Pero el momento llegaría tarde o temprano./ Para el "Concurso de One-shot s Anti-Bashing del grupo Naruto All Project"/ MadaraxMito


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Este fic está hecho para el "Concurso de One-shot´s Anti-bashing del grupo "Naruto All Project"**_

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Género:**_ Angst/Romance

**Aviso:** Leve lime.

* * *

_**Deudas de Honor**_

* * *

.

Para Madara Uchiha el honor de un ninja siempre fue lo primordial, aquello que anteponía a cualquier cosa, aquello que antepuso incluso a la vida de su propio hermano. Su honor y su clan. Porque él era un Uchiha, porque debía ser poderoso y llevar a la gloria a todos los suyos. No había más. El poder de un ninja era lo más importante. Un ninja vivía para las batallas, para la sangre, para defender su honor y su poderío. Su clan siempre fue el más poderoso, el más talentoso, sus ojos benditos fueron su mayor orgullo. Su sangre que llevaba la maldición del odio de sus antepasados era lo que le movía por el mundo. Cuando conoció a Hashirama por intervención del destino eso no cambió. Deseo acabarlo, destruirlo y saberse invencible. Pero no pudo y en contra de su propio deseo terminó estableciendo un aberrante trato para beneficio de ambos. Un trato que creó la primera de las aldeas ocultas, llamada Konohagakure no sato. Una aldea que lo limitó y encerró. Un pedazo de tierra que odió desde que lo pisó, pero que tuvo que soportar por presión de su clan. El clan por el que había dado todo quería formar parte del estúpido mundo de Hashirama, su peor enemigo.

Hashirama, a quien odiaba y admiraba.

Un ninja lo daba todo por las batallas, pero desde esos inconcebibles ideales de paz, el nombre de ninja se degradó. Madara odió a cada uno de los ridículos hombres y mujeres que se hacían llamar ninjas en ese mundo tan degradante. Los odió y juró destruir y convertir esos sueños en horribles pesadillas. Para hacerles comprender lo que significaba el ser un ninja.

Si, él deseó eso, al menos lo deseó antes de conocerla.

Y mientras sus manos vagaban sin control por aquel exquisito y adictivo cuerpo, sus ojos impresos con aquel Sharingan poderoso grababan con lujuria y posesión los gestos llenos de placer en aquel rostro perfecto. Sus pensamientos iban y venían entre su sed de venganza, entre sus primeros ideales llenos de resentimiento, y cambiaban lentamente entre la pasión que ella despertaba en él. La pasión y la perdición.

Él que nunca se había dejado llevar por sentimientos o emociones había caído en el juego más antiguo de todos.

Los suspiros de la mujer sonaron suavemente entre canticos para él. Quejándose levemente del inmenso placer. El cabello rojo como el fuego extendido entre las almohadas representaba aquel fuego insaciable que ella había encendido en su interior, aquel fuego de la pasión que consumía día con día su razón. Y Madara sonrió perversamente, enterrando el rostro en esos pechos, disfrutando profanar aquel cuerpo. El cuerpo de la única mujer que nunca debió mirar. Porque ella debía ser prohibida.

Pero él era Madara Uchiha y ninguna mujer le era prohibida.

Ni siquiera Mito Uzumaki, la prometida de Hashirama.

—Ah…ah…basta, b-basta —las menudas manos ejercieron presión sobre sus hombros, intentando retirarle de encima de ella.

Mito jadeó sin fuerzas y volvió a gemir sin control. Ella abrió los ojos negros nublados de puro deseo e intentó sin éxito seguir luchando contra aquello. Nunca pudo evitar la atracción insana que sintió por el líder de los Uchiha desde que lo vio por primera vez en las puertas de Konoha, pero siempre intentó defender aunque sea algo de su honor, lo que queda de ello. Porque desde aquella oscura y tentadora mirada se había posado sobre su cuerpo ella nunca pudo quitárselo de los pensamientos. Ni siquiera los halagos o los cortejos de Hashirama pudieron borrar de sí misma lo que Madara hizo con una sola mirada. Y luchó, realmente lo hizo, pero cayó ante la tentación, y día tras día, noche tras noche se dedicaba a pecar y manchar su cuerpo con aquellas caricias abrasadoras que quemaban su alma.

Y ella sabía que él lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba el verla pecar, por aquel odio que sentía contra Hashirama. Mito lo sabía, lo podía sentir en su chakra, en sus pensamientos, en sus emociones, en su más íntimo rincón. Ella podía sentir todo ese odio, ese resentimiento, todos esos oscuros sentimientos que le movían.

—No, esto no parará —Madara sonrió de medio lado y deslizó sus manos entre los muslos, retirando la escasa tela del kimono que aún le cubría.

Mito había logrado lo que nunca ninguna mujer logró antes. Para Madara siempre fueron importantes las batallas, nunca había mirado a una mujer más que para darle una orden, una mujer de su clan obviamente, porque las demás no merecían ni siquiera mirarlas. Pero cuando la vio llegar a Konoha, tras la petición de Hashirama no pudo apartar la mirada. La observó, la miró realmente tal como era. Con el cabello rojo enmarcando sus pálidos y hermosos rasgos, con los ojos negros brillosos y educados. Y aquella postura tan delicada, tan poderosa y recatada que hizo que el tonto de Hashirama no pudiese articular palabra. Y había sido cuando se prometió tenerla para sí, no solo porque su enemigo la deseaba, sino porque él también lo hacía.

Después de todo era un ninja, y esa también era una batalla, una donde su honor estaba en juego.

Un simple compromiso no le ganaría.

Y cada noche él la tenía para sí, la disfrutaba y la perdía entre sus caricias. Porque Mito solo era para él. Siempre para él. Ella sería siempre su mujer. Y eso solo pararía cuando él quisiera, no antes. No hasta saciarse de ella.

Pero la pelirroja no estaba de acuerdo, en cuanto él hizo gesto para terminar de desnudarla, ella empujó con más fuerzas, cogiendo la tela y cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y los mechones rojos resbalaban entre su pálida y desnuda piel, pero sus ojos eran firmes e implacables. Había ido allí para terminar de una buena vez con eso. Ella no podía seguir haciéndole eso a Hashirama, no de esa forma tan aberrante. No podía seguir traicionando al hombre que había abierto su corazón y su alma para ella, que le ofrecía todo y a cambio ella daba nada. No con ese hombre que solo destilaba odio y rencor, que manchaba todo a su paso.

—No más —susurró frenéticamente apartando su cabello y mirándole a los ojos —. Ya no. Se acabó, Madara.

—Yo elijo cuando se acaba, Mito —respondió Madara sin inmutarse. Sus ojos rojos observaron sin pizca de consideración la resolución de ella. Se acercó de nuevo y la sostuvo con más firmeza, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Y nuevamente saboreó aquella dulzura, aquella bondad que ella desprendía a montones, la seguridad y la firmeza que irradiaba. Y recordó nuevamente la sonrisa feliz que siempre surcaba sus rosas labios cuando la veía al lado de Hashirama, cuando él la paseaba en la aldea de día, orgulloso de su prometida. Y la rabia le hizo volver más brusco el beso, hasta que la lastimó, hasta magullar esos labios que habían encendido su deseo. Ella correspondió el beso sin quejas y Madara desquitó en su boca su rabia y su resentimiento, hasta quitarle el aliento.

Cuando se separaron, ella jadeó en sus labios y alzó la mano de forma temblorosa, acariciando su mejilla en gesto tímido y fugaz.

Él le apartó con rabia, dándole un manotazo, habiendo sido plenamente consciente de la sumisión de ella en el beso, de la despedida que dejó en aquel último contacto. Y la odió.

Él no suplicaría porque ella volviera, no lo haría nunca. Madara no lo haría, no se rebajaría jamás a eso.

—Vete —ordenó levantándose de la cama. Aun calzaba sus pantalones negros, pero su torso estaba descubierto y cuando le dio la espalda ella pudo ver allí los arañazos que ella dejó en esa piel.

Su pecho subió y bajó con desesperación, siendo consciente de lo que hacía.

—Madara.

—He dicho que te vayas —gruñó él y el tono de su voz le heló la sangre.

Mito cogió su ropa y se la puso como pudo.

—Yo no te amo, pero tú tampoco me amas. Tienes demasiado odio, demasiado rencor en tu interior Madara para que sepas lo que es eso. Solo me deseas porque Hashirama me ama. Deseas lo que no debes tener. Deseas lo que le lastima.

Madara soltó una risa fría, arisca, burlona y le encaró. Sus ojos resbalaron por el cuerpo de Mito.

— ¿Y tú hablas de deseo, mujer? ¿Cómo podrás mirar a la cara a Hashirama después de todo lo que has hecho conmigo?

—Cometí un error.

—Cometiste muchos errores —susurró él en su oído haciéndola estremecer —. Pero este es el más caro de todos.

—No, esto no es un error. Esto es lo correcto —los ojos de ella se sumergieron en los de él, como solo ella sabía hacer —. Yo amo a Hashirama, yo lo elijo a él. Tú jamás podrás darme lo que yo daría por ti. Él si lo hará. Esto, lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, eso sí fue un error.

Ella le miró con duda en los ojos, pero dio media vuelta y se fue.

Madara la observó sin decir palabra.

Su puño se estrelló furioso contra la pared y sus ojos brillaron rojos como la sangre de odio y venganza.

Hashirama lo logró una vez más, él le arrebató otra cosa y él ya no lo iba a aguantar.

Podía haber perdido esa batalla, pero no la guerra.

Su honor aún estaba en deuda.

.

.

.

— ¡Kyūbi, ven a mí! ¡Si usas tu poder, sólo vendrá odio de él! ¡Estate tranquilo, muy dentro de mí! —completando los sellos Mito había sellado al Kyūbi en su interior.

Madara lanzó una maldición y corrió hacia la aturdida pelirroja que había caído tras el complicado proceso de sellar al demonio en su interior. Hashirama a lo lejos se levantaba para comenzar de nuevo la batalla, pero el Uchiha lo ignoró. Sostuvo a la pelirroja antes de que se desvaneciera. Quería obligarla a revertir lo que hizo.

¿En qué demonios pensaba esa estúpida?

Ah, claro, en salvarle el pellejo a su amado.

El deseo, la pasión que ella despertaba en él se mezcló con el odio y el resentimiento que también le causaba al mismo tiempo, con la misma intensidad que quemaba en sus venas. Deseaba poseerla, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba cerrar sus manos sobre ese cuello blanco y delicado y quitarle hasta el último aliento. Deseaba verla pagar por haber elegido a Hashirama cuando él era mucho, muchísimo mejor, y habría podido darle más de lo que jamás ese Senju hubiese podido darle.

Le habría dado el mundo entero si lo hubiese pedido, aunque ella no lo hubiese creído.

Pero no, Mito había preferido la tranquilidad de Konoha, habría preferido quedarse con Hashirama, para después solo ofrecerle amistad.

Todo aquello que él había destruido al marcharse de Konoha jurando venganza.

¿Y qué hacia ella?

Intervenía en una batalla que no le concernía quitándole su arma más poderosa. Hubiese podido asesinarla en ese instante, quitarle la vida y no darle la satisfacción de tenerla a su enemigo, pero cuando cerró sus manos sobre ese cuello no pudo matarla.

Había terminado con muchas vidas antes, con hombres, con ancianos, mujeres, niños. Había destruido castillos e imperios, pero no pudo matar a esa simple mujer.

Porque aquel deseo y pasión le ataba a su peor perdición.

—Si estuvieses despierta tal vez no habría dudado en aniquilarte, Mito. Pero no lo haré. Vivirás y te arrepentirás por esto. Tú y Hashirama —tras eso la había dejado en el suelo y había detenido el ataque del Senju, furioso de que estuviera tan cerca de Mito.

Una oscura sonrisa se había formado en el rostro atractivo de Madara, incluso todo lleno de heridas y con el chakra debilitado.

Hashirama era un iluso si creía que con eso lo vencería. Tal vez él era poderoso y tenía a su favor muchas cosas, como su patética voluntad de Fuego. Le había ganado la lealtad de su clan, el amor de esa mujer y mucho más.

Pero había algo en lo que nunca le ganaría.

Había algo que solo él podía llevar siempre.

El amor y la paz eran buenas armas, débiles y sensibles, pero poderosas.

Pero el odio, el odio era mucho mejor.

Y él era Madara Uchiha, del clan Uchiha, descendiente del primer hermano y llevaba sobre si la sangre maldita del legado del odio. Llevaba mucho más que la fe de unos cuantos ninjas. Llevaba el odio de generaciones y la venganza que clamaba su sangre.

Tal vez aún no era tiempo de cobrar aquella deuda.

Pero el momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Y él esperaría fervientemente para cobrar aquellas deudas de honor.

Porque era un Uchiha, y Hashirama pagaría por haberlo humillado. Todos pagarían.

Todos conocerían el poder del odio y lo que significaba ser un verdadero ninja.

.

* * *

_Ahora si -.- borre el one-shot pasado con la esperanza de mejorarlo (?). No sé si lo logré, pero igual agradezco si alguien lee esto. ^^_

_Muchas gracias prestarme su tiempo._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._

_Editado: La imagen de portada que he puesto le pertenece a mirere en deviantart, quien amablemente me ha autorizado a utilizarla, gracias por eso ^-^._


End file.
